


Big Family

by HarryPotterSlash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Hawk and Dove (Comics), Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five, Justice League - All Media Types, Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery, Original Work, Wild Kratts, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred out of house, Children coming home, De-Aged, Dick Youngest, F/M, OC's - Freeform, bruce adopts many children, deaged, dick hurt, different series, hawk and dove as police officers, more tags later on, new villain, planning of marriage, reversed age, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterSlash/pseuds/HarryPotterSlash
Summary: This is a story where Bruce adopted a lot more children than could be possible in reality. Let's see how this turns out with everything that happens in their lives. (R&R, T for swearing/cursing)





	1. Big Family 1

I don't own Wild Kxratts,The Bat family,Justice League or any other Character except OC's.

Below are a few of my Characters but if you want to know them all, please contact me.

Richard Grayson = 2 years old = Robin = Male = Dick (Batman)

Wallace West = 6 years old = Kid Flash = Male = Wally (Young Justice)

George Tackle = 6 years old = Ghost = Male = Geo (OC)

Barbara Gordon = 7 years old = Batgirl = Female = Babs (Batman)

Bartholom West = 8 years old = Impulse = Male = Bart (Young Justice)

Raymond Harper = 8 years old = Red Arrow = Male = Ray (OC)

Ron Harper = 8 years old = Arsenal = Male = Ronny (OC)

Roy Harper = 8 years old = Speedy = Male = Roy-boy (Young Justice)

Ben Benjamin Tackle = 9 years old = Danger = Male = Ben (OC)

Jason Todd = 10 years old = Red Hood = Male = Jay (Batman)

Vertinos Grayson = 11 years old = Venom = Male = Vert (Hot wheels battle force 5)

Artemis Crock = 12 years old = Bullet = Female = Arty (Young Justice)

Archer Crock = 12 years old = Archer = Male = Archy (OC)

Blaine Hanncock = 13 years old = Falcon = Female = Princess (OC)

Zoomer West = 13 tears old =Sound = Male = Zoom (Hot wheels battle force 5)

Jetson Grayson = 14 years old = Grey Hawk = Male = Jet (OC)

Megan Morze = 15 years old = Miss Martian = Female = Meg (Young Justice)

Timothy Drake = 16 years old = Red Robin = Male = Timmy (Batman)

Leona Diana Mystery-Lombard = 16 years old = Impossible = Female = Lena (OC /Martin Mystery)

...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

''I can't believe it! Brucie-boy takes Dickie with him but says to us that we are too old for the Party where all of our friends are. Do you KNOW how bad that is for my reputation?'', said Ray.

Everyone snorted and Terry (22) said:''Let's just get to patrol. Then we can beat the bad guys and help the helpless ones. I also think that it was for Dick to get friends and that he won't run to us when he's shy."

Everyone nodded and runned to the Batcave to change. Terry went in his Nightwing suit, Cassandra (22) in her Black Bat suit, Damian (19) in his Renegade suit, Stephanie (17) in her Spoiler suit, Helena (16) in her Batwoman suit, Tim D. (16) in his Red Robin suit, Jet (14) in his Hawk suit, Blaine (13) in her Falcon suit, Ron (8) in his Red Arrow suit, Ray (8) in his Arsenal suit, Roy (8) in his Speedy suit and Wally (6) in his Kid Flash suit. Jason (10) wore already his Red Hood suit and checked on the Batcomputer if there were any crime.

"Did you find anything yet?'', asked Nightwing while helping Wally to strap his combat boots.

Jason sighed and said:''I have a feeling that says if we go, we'll end up in a lot of sh- I mean I'll stay home while you get housearrest from B."

''Well, I know that Jason has a good feeling for trouble, so I desided that I won't join you anymore.",said Wally and Ron, Ray, Roy nodded in agreement.

Jet smirked and asked in a mocking voice:"Awe wittle kiddies scared? Don't worry, we'll go alone, just don't get into trouble."

"We're going now. Tell us if Bruce calls. Have a nice night!",yelled Cassie and everyone went out.

Meanwhile Dick (2) glung to Bruce (68) pants and stayed close. Commisioner Gordon (60) and his adopted daughter Barbara (7) were also there but he didn't feel like meeting her new friends. Dick asked himself sadly why Louis Lane and Clark Kent would make a meet Party for everyone but he just couldn't figure it out and why he needed friends. After all he had his wanted his Siblings also here on the party but Bruce thought that Dick would become more friends without his Siblings.

"Dickie, I'm going to talk to the other mommys and daddys. Can you ask Barbara were her father is?",said Bruce calmy.

Dick nodded and toddled over to Barbara and squeaked:"Babawa (Barbara)!"

Barbara turned around and saw that it was Dick",who hugged Barbara legs (because he couldn't reach higher) and said in a small voice:"Daddy now Commy Gowdan. (Daddy wants to know where Commisioner Gorden is)


	2. Big Family 2

All the girls awed and Barbara went on her knees and said:"My dad is by the other parents just like yours. Where are your Siblings?"

"Awone wif daddy nene fiend (Alone with daddy.I need a friend).".told Dick while looking up to the girls next to Barbara.

"What's your name sweety?",asked the girl with blond hair,ponytail and green who held by the way her hand towards Dick.

She looked around 6/7 years old. On her name tag stood the name Andrea. Barbara looked at Dick with a smile but didn't notice that some other girls came over too. but the blond haired girls older brother came also over and glared at Dick, like he wanted to say that if he didn't answere, he'll regret it.

''Dick",said Dick while taking the girls hand.

All the girls smiled sweetly at him but the boy thought that Dick insulted his sister and grabbed Dick by his collar. The boy had brown/blond hair, dark greenish/bluish eyes ald looked around 12/13 years old. On his name tag stood Ken up with some skulls for warning or deco.

"Don't ever call my sister a dick ever again or you'll wish that you never was born. Do you understand twerp?".said Ken and punched Dicks stomach and sent him flying in a Pillar.

Barbara tried to hold Ken off and yelled:"Stop it you big bully! He only told his nickname to Andy. Leave him ALONE!Andy call Mister Wayne and my daddy."

Andrea saw that her brother wouldn't stop and went to Bruce and Commisioner Gorden, like Barbara ordered, and said between breaths:"Mister Wayne, Commisioner Gordon, Dick is in trouble. My brother hurts him. Please help him."

Suddenly they heared a little kids scream and then silence. Bruce knew from experience that it was Dicks scream and runned to where it came from. He saw that everyone was gathered around the 2 boys but didn't try to stop Ken from hurting the boy. Bruce went to Dicks side and stopped a punch with his hand and held him on his place. Now that Bruce had a better look at the boy, he saw that Ken was at least 3 times bigger than Dick and 6 times older than him if not more. Bruce turned to Commisioner Gorden and told him that he will press charges at the boy for abusing Dick while calling an ambulance. When the ambulance arrived, Ken was brought in the police car while his parents drove after them.

Meanwhile Nightwing and the others who went on patrol were fighting a new villan called Wizard by the Gotham City Bank.

"You'll never catch me little ones!',said the Wizard.

"Did he just call us little ones?",asked Renegade shocked and everyone nodded as answere.

Suddenly said the wizard:"Ekam eht tab ylimaf neewteb 6 dna 12 sraey dlo tub ylno eht seno ereh."

The Bat family near the Wizard began to glow bright white and begun to shrink little by little. When the white glow disappeared, there was no sign of the Wizard or where he went. Now they had a big problem (or a little problem if you look the other side) and they totally knew that they were in big trouble. After they took their costume off the ground, they went on their way back to the manor, where everyone is discussing a plan as to how to get the snack away from Ace without being noticed. 2 hours later were they still searching for the best plan when suddenly out of the grandfather clock came 8 small children.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?",asked Jason and went with everyone else in a fighting stance.

Wally runned to the in normal speed and asked:Ëuuhh...how old are you guys?"

"I think that I'm 12 years old with Cassie, Dami 11 years, Stephie 10,Hell and Timmy 8, Jet 7 and Princess 6.",answered Terry in a low voice.

All of the de-aged kids looked at each other and saw how Terry was half a head shorter that Jason and Cassie a hole just had to laugh at the irony that the oldest becomes the smallest. Timmy on the other hand whined about not getting a lot of sleep at that age while crossing his arms over his stomach.


	3. Big Family 3

Previously:

Wally runned to the in normal speed and asked:Ëuuhh...how old are you guys?"

"I think that I'm 12 years old with Cassie, Dami 11 years, Stephie 10,Hell and Timmy 8, Jet 7 and Princess 6.",answered Terry in a low voice.

All of the de-aged kids looked at each other and saw how Terry was half a head shorter that Jason and Cassie a hole just had to laugh at the irony that the oldest becomes the smallest. Timmy on the other hand whined about not getting a lot of sleep at that age while crossing his arms over his stomach.

Part 3:

Everyone laught but stopped when the front door opened. They looked, from the corner, who it is and saw how Alfred Bruce and a small bundel in Bruce's arms went inside. Wally asked curiously what the bundel was and where Dick is but no one had an answere for it. They begun to worry and think about the worst scene possible. Bruce already noticed his children and told them to get to him.

Terry was the first one out and begun to ask:"Hey dad! How's Dick? How are you? Why do you have blood on your shirt and where is Dick? Has he been kidnapped again? Should we go back and chan-"

Jason cut Terry off with his hand on his mouth and said in a dark, cold voice:"Explain now!"

Bruce sight and begun to tell them everything that happened and showed them the bundel in his arms, was Dick sleeping peacefully:"Well ... Dick went to Barbara after I asked him to ask Barbara something but there were other children by Barbara. One of the girls alsked Dick what his name is and he told her Dick. Sadly, her older brother was also by the group and thought that Dick insulted the girl by saying dick to her and begun to beat Dick up. The boy gave Dick 2 broken ribs, left broken arm and right leg sprained. He also has a light concussion, light open wounds and bruises but nothing serious. Leslie wrote him some medication for the open wounds to stop him from getting an infection. And now for Terrys other questions, the blood is Dicks and yes, I'm fine. But why didn't you listen to me when I told you not to go out on patrol?"

Everyone was shocked and angry at what happened and stood still while Bruce went upstairs to take Dick to his bed. When he came downstairs, he saw that they were still standing in the same spot and same position as when he left upstairs. Bruce sight a heavy sigh and clapped his hands together to get their attention. Roy was the first talking and asked Bruce who did it to Dick while stomping to the door in hopes of hunting the boy down and give him some payback from Dicks older brother. He didn't get to take even 2 steps before he got picked up by Bruce and with that, he was also stopped.

Bruce told them:"Wally, Blaine, Ron, and the rest of you need to go to bed, because in this state, all of you get a curfew and it's already past. Tomorrow, we'll talk more about what happened to you all and what kind of punishment you'll get."

Everyone sight in defeat and went straight to bed without complaining or fighting over it, well ... except Jason. Jason argued with Batman that he was still the same age so it would be OK to let him join the patrol as a reward for listening to him for once. Bruce thought about it a little while and wanted to say no but thought about visiting the boy who attacked Dick and begun to smirk. He asked Jason if he wanted to take a visit to the boy that hurt Dick and the answere was exactly as he thought. Jason wanted to go with him at all costs. Jason even had an idea for what he could interrocate the boy for. Bruce looked puzzled after Jason, who left already to change in his costume and was curious what Jason had in mind for the boy. When Batman and Red Hood were near the GCPD's building, they saw how Commissioner Gorden already wanted to turn on their signal, so they waited for a minute before they jumped quietly down in the shadows.

Batman greeted Commissioner Gorden with:"Commissioner."

Commissioner Gorden jumped in the air before turning around, glare and say:"Do you an your kids want to give me a heart attack?"

Batman answered flatly:"Of course not. Why would we want that? If you died, who's going to lead the police force that's almost useless at night? I would ask for another hero if I were you then, 'cause we are gone by then."

Red Hood didn't have any patients and said:"I need to speak to the boy who attacked Bruce Wayne's son, Richard Grayson-Wayne. We believe that he can help us with our job a little and save us some time with torturing him later."

Commmissioner Gordon paled and thought what a poor boy that kid is to get a visit from someone out of the Bat family and brought Red Hood and Batman without a word to the interrocation room, where the boy already was ordered to go. They came by the interrocation room glass and saw how the boy sat on a chair with cuffs on his wrists. Batman questioned why he was handcuffed and Commissioner Gordon explained how he begun to hit and ressist the police. Red Hood glared at the glass and went a step to the door to where the boy sat. Red Hood guessed that the boy was about two heads bigger than himself and couldn't help but feel jealous.

Batman began to follow Red Hood but he told Batman:"Sorry Bats, but when he sees you, he'll know who you are and stop speaking out of fear. However, no one knows who I am or rather, how I look like so they wouldn't expect me to be one of the your kids. He also assured Batman that he knew what he did and that he learned from the best. Commissioner Gordon sight but signed the nearest guard to open the door for Red Hood to slip in the room.

The boy looked up with a glare and asked:"What do you want shrimp? I won't talk until I get a lawyer who give my parents the right to buy me out of this jail. You can't keep me locked up here forever, you know? The police can only arrest me for a day and that was it."

Red Hood glared at the boy and was rewarded with a shudder from the boy and told him:"I'm Batmans son and not Shrimp. My name is Red Hood and I'm an Anti- Hero."

"Hah! An Anti-Hero? Don't make me laugh. Batman is a weak piece of shit that is scared to show himself. How should I know if he really exists or if the police are doing a better job than they do at day time.",exclaimed the Boy with a smirk that told him that it was a challenge.

Batman saw that it didn't go anywhere but stood where he stood and listened to what Red Hood said next while holding the boy against the wall:"And if I want, I can and will take you to the Batcave and lock you up there until Bathound and the Bats there eats you up alive. So tell me, how can you be sure that we can't keep you locked up? Anyways, back to bussiness. There is a new criminal that attacked my Brothers and Sisters when Batman and I had to watch you beat Mr Waynes son into a bloody pulp, only for one missunderstood insult that a kid of 2 years of age told your sister of 6!? He had to go to a hospital and got pretty bad injuries. If I were you, I would hope that you'll get a better lawyer then Bruce Wayne could ever get hands on."

The boy peed in his pants and said shakily:"I d-didn't kn-know th-that, ho-honest! I-I'm telling the truth! P-please, believe me! I-I'll do everything you say but don't kill me."

Red Hood let the boy lose and muttered the word disgusting and said out loud:"First, I'm not a negotionator but a threattener and that means that, if you ever Bully or threatten someone, I will do what I said earlier and feed you to our Bats and Bathound."


	4. Big Family 4

Previously:

The boy peed in his pants and said shakily:"I d-didn't kn-know th-that, ho-honest! I-I'm telling the truth! P-please, believe me! I-I'll do everything you say but don't kill me."

Red Hood let the boy lose and muttered the word disgusting and said out loud:"First, I'm not a negotionator but a threattener and that means that, if you ever Bully or threatten someone, I will do what I said earlier and feed you to our Bats and Bathound."

Part 4:

On that moment came Commissioner Gordon and Batman inside and Red Hood went outside.

Batman glared at the boy and begun to say with a deadly voice:"You better tell the truth or I'll hunt you down for the rest of my life. Commissioner, I need you to help Bruce Wayne. My children accidentally de-aged his children too when they fought a new Villain that Nightwing reported as Wizard."

Commissioner Gordon turned back around and saw just in time how Red Hood teased and insulted the boy and answered Batman with a:"I'll bring 2 new and safe police officers to Mister Wayne's house and let them look out for suspicious people, who are on their property."

Turned back to Batman while he asked:"What's going to happen to the b-",but no one stood there.

He turned around and wanted to ask Red Hood where Batman was but realized that he too was gone and muttered:"I hate it when they do that. First, they give you a heart attack and then they let you standing alone to talk to thin air and let everyone think that I'm going crazy in my old days."

Meanwhile Dick woke up from the pain and begun to sob quietly in his Batmobil-themed bed. On that moment came Terry and Roy inside and went to Dicks side. Dick told Roy that it hurt and that he wanted Terry or his father, Bruce, to make his pain go away. Terry went on Dicks bed and said calmly to Dick that he was with him. Terry also said that he would call Bruce and ask where the medicine was for Dick and walked for a few minutes out of the room. Dick told Terry and Roy, before Terry could go out of Dicks room, that Terry was little now and that the Terry he knew big was. He also told Terry that Roy was also big.

Roy looked at Terry and said playfully with a smirk:"You're a tiny 12 year old boy, Ter. I'm a head bigger then you now. Are you sure that you're 12 and not younger?"

Terry snorted and said with a pout:"Watch it Twerp. I'm still bigger then you all when I'm at my own age. And I'm older than you, so have some respect. Excuse me that my Generation was smaller that yours. At least my Generation was respectfull to our elders."

"You mean small tempered and small body.",said someone behind them.

Roy and Terry jumped a metre high from surprise and looked behind them and saw that it was none other than Bruce himself with the pain relievers for Dick and a sniggering Jason behind him. Terry coursed under his breath for a few moments and didn't realize that he just said that while everyone in the room could hear it.

"Watch it, young man. I know that Alfred is by his sister in London, but that doesn't mean that you can curse freely.",said Bruce in a fatherly tone that said as underlines:"If you don't want to get house arrest, you'll need to stop cursing or I'll spank you on my knee until you return to your real age."

Terry gulped loudly and nodded rapidly until they heard the door bell ring.


End file.
